Snow
by LaDyFiCtIoN
Summary: When you get the chance to be free for a little while, what would you do with your time? Yuuri just wants a snowball fight...[Slight YxB]


Consumed by boredom and fatigue; this is what you get.

**Disclaimer:** Why bother?

-Snow-

When in Russia, you can't expect to see anything but snow, mountains of it. Piles of white everywhere, more and more falling from the skies, it was like the soft frozen drops of water crystallized would never cease to sway to the ground.

Though the temperature could drop below freezing on a daily basis, the pristine flakes were what made Moscow, the capital and every other town so icily beautiful. Everyone had to experience the joys of catching some on their tongues or making snow angels at least once to really comprehend the breathtaking chill, leaving the atmosphere like one of snow globe.

In the mass of immaculate ivory, trails of footprints behind the old Abbey lead to the forest of not jade but of fair colors contrasting with the frozen brown of the trees. There was no path to follow but in the silence, only his steps crunching, he chose to pursue every fresh track.

''You shouldn't go off alone.''

''You shouldn't follow.''

Silvery moonlight met with pure marine for an instance, a greeting exchanged before each diverted after recognition.

''Why not?'' Yuuri asked curiously, his arms folded over his chest to suppress the shivers that the wind brought forth, swooping through the dead branches making them crack all around them.

''It's considered stalking.'' Boris replied, a faint hint of amusement as an undertone almost completely shadowed but still present like the delight in mocking his captain who snorted at the response.

''You wish.''

''You're no star to wish upon.''

Even if outfoxed, Yuuri couldn't help but smirk at the sardonic and witty riposte when he himself tried to perform a wisecrack that failed. Boris simply had a way with words when he decided to speak with an arrogance that always went unnoticed, slithering through every clever sentence.

''I confess, I came to find you.'' The captain resumed beeline to his fellow teammate, leaned up against a part of Mother Nature permanently hibernating in permafrost.

There was no point in asking why; in its place the quite one merely raised a slender brow, turning to the side to fix the boy, mildly interested in the statement.

''This may sound childish, I am well aware of that but I want to play with you.''

Boris blinked, then again, the other eyebrow joining in the raised position, a sign of surprise written clearly across his face. ''Phrase that properly.''

Yuuri, on the other hand smirked his wicked crooked grin, eyes laughing in delight at the expression staring back at him blankly. ''Snowball fight.''

The stunned look dispersed an impassive one replacing it as there was but a grunt as an answer.

''We don't get time to do as we please often and I want to have a snowball fight with you _Kyznetsov._''

''That's not what I want to do _Ivanov._''

When their last names slipped into play, a more serious and stern attitude consumed them both, determination became evident and refusal obvious.

''Then I'll just have to make you.''

There was a sly look on Yuuri's face that Boris didn't acknowledge when he brushed past his companion and began walking back to the exit of wood. The wind blew past them again and still walking away, Boris didn't freeze in his boots because of the chilly gust but for the ball of snow splattered against a tree in front of him that had grazed his shoulder.

He had never looked so deadly turning around in time only to see the fleeing figure his eyes narrowed at before the chase debuted. In his run, he scooped up some snow, never stopping till he saw Yuuri stop ahead in a clearing before he flung his arctic weapon.

With a swift dash it was dodged by the sought and antagonist who then formed his own circular wintry ammunition. Boris had stepped out into the open only to feel the contact against his chest, the only sound from across him, a victorious shout that was silenced, rather bartered for a yelp.

The success of collision was brief as the war commenced, either running into the woods from protection, using their arms to shield shots then throw their separate onslaughts. At first, there had been anger fueling the aiming, a few cheap hits to different areas here and there but most missing or landing less roughly as time passed.

Yuuri always laughed tauntingly, irking Boris on as the battle raged on. Their cheeks flushed red, the same tinge adorning their noses as the frosty nipping feeling had dissipated, a warmth substituting from their heavy breathing and constant movement.

''Had enough?'' Yuuri chanted, his voice hoarse but still boastful as he approached his opponent, a less then perfect sphere in his hand ready to be tossed, just in case.

''Never.'' Boris challenged, his hands readying another orb as the grin across his lips backed up his claim.

Round two commenced and more snow flew back and forth, the energy still vivid for another while during which fingers became numb but they pushed on with their playful combat making it last. Either gained an upper hand; they remained fairly even, equally matched.

Their stamina was decreasing at a steady rate and the pace slowed down, the running around practically came to an end as they were about to call it quits and demand a rematch the next time they would be out freely. Yet Yuuri, as devilish as he was threw a last snowball, almost dying of laughter when it hit Boris in the derriere.

It was uncalled for and business was about to be settled. In his fit of giggles Yuuri hadn't seen Boris run up to him and when he'd been tackled to the ground and heat rested upon him it had been more then blatant in what position they'd winded up in.

Blue eyes blinked back reality from the darkness when they'd shut tightly, falling firstly upon the grey looking down at him.

''Let's call it a tie shall we?''

That time Boris chortled, shaking his head in denial.

''Looks like I'm winning from _up here_.''

It took all his power not to glare at the cocky comment directed at him but he couldn't help but pout and huff finding no way to roll over with two palms at each side of him.

''What do I receive for being victorious at _your_ little game?''

That was when the simper returned to Yuuri's face and he leaned up without hesitation yet pressed their lips together slowly in a chaste sign of affection abruptly ended by the dim beeping from his wrist.

The noise indicated their liberation was coming to a close, freedom revoked and their presence would soon be requested back at the Abbey but that had still been the best hour of his life, so far...

-EndE-

I was tempted to end this with: _''So you really did want to play with me?''_ But I found after careful thought it didn't feel right even if I did make Boris somewhat cockier then he could be perceived as.

Oh well, not bad for and hour and a half's work at this ridiculous Am time.


End file.
